kenpatchi sword of no name
by lorduchiha1994
Summary: fueled by defeat and the rage to get stronger kenpatchi embarks on a bloody quest to spill Ichigos guts and become the strongest swordsman there was and this time there are no restrictions
1. Chapter 1

kigitsuria the name of the namless one

"I have to get stronger"!kenpachi yelled lying there next to yachiru "well you could be way more stronger if you knew the name of your zanpakuto kenny"she said in a playful voice like usual "yeah your right that is how that kid got his spiritual pressure to match my own but that would be to much for my opponents id kill them with a swing of my blade"."you sure have a big head kenny you got your but kicked in that fight with itchi"."what"he said."but you didnt lose "she yelled pushing down on his head "agghh"he turned now to look at the sky thinking to from squad four that yachiru sent for soon got there surprised they found kenpatchi there they quickly dressed his wounds then he returned to his thinking "kenny what are you doing "."I remember something about how to get to your inner world, oh yeah now i remember"!.He drew his zanpakuto grabbed the helt with both hands with the blade faced at himself then in a quick thrust stabbed himself in the stomach."kenny you dumb mouron you just got your wounds baddaged dumby whyed you do that"."ahhh it doesnt hurt but it is going to kill me i hope this works"."you dont even know if going to work dope"!"hey i have to try"."you dont have to kill yourself kenny"then death fell on him "ill be back"."you better be kenny".

kenpatchi was unconsicous then a scream woke him up "what the hell"he said rubbing the back of his head "what the heck was that a scream".he looked around it was horrofing to any one that wasnt kenpatchi there dead bodies every where then in the center of the room there was his zanpakuto he walked over to it and grabbed it "unhand that you worthless fuck how dare you try and weld me after not even talking to me you are unworthy of me".kenpatchi looked around then saw a man standing a little ways away"really now you must be my zapato'."unfucken fortunatly huh".  
"huh fuck you, you should be honored to be my zanpakuto"."honored to be a weapon to a ass who holdsback we he could murder an entire world yes we must murder".'well your one psycho mother fucker huh cool"."you want to know my name promise me when you go back youll take me and kill thousands of people spill blood with me do you promise me"."sure just tell me your name and ill kill an ass load of people".then the man stepped back and siad this while he dissapeared"my name is kigitsuria ".then every thing went black.

"kenny wake up"! yorichi yelled stomping on his chest "owwww that hurt yachiru im fine see"."yeah kennys back ""huh yeah that was all kinds of god damn weird"he said looking at his zanpakuto "that crazy wierdo was is in my zanpakuto the whole time not even that he is my zanpakuto".he said now looking up at yachiru"who was in your sword and why is he a weirdo did you learn the name of your zanpakuto kenny"."yeah i did and i think its time to kill somebody".then kenpatchi got up and junped down from the building and began walking in the direction that ichigo had went.

kenpatchi had caught up to them after a little while but somebody beat him to the punch byakua had was there and things where getting serious ,"dammit byakua you ass ill kill you to you son of a bitch ichigo is mine".kenpatchi began to run now fueled by his lust for a good batlle he wasnt going to let byakua kill the only fun opponent he ever fought he was now in earshot of the dispute "byakua you back or am going to kill you to".byakua turned from ichigo who was looking in the same direction as he was now both wondering what the hell was going .


	2. Chapter 2

battle of the captains kenpatchi was on then now face to face with byakua and ichigo and now there faces were surprised and full of questions on why kenpatchi was here"kenpatchi what are you doing here if your here to help you should know that all battles in the soul society are fought one on one you of all people shouldnow that kenpatchi leave".kenpatchistared at him now feircely"Then consider this my shitcanning you fuck!"kenpatchi tore off his captains uniform"and consider this your death".he toke off his eye patch and his bells and drew his zanpakuto"i hope this works".he put his hand over the guard of his blade "come kill with me kigitsuria "then in a giant flury of spiritual pressure his zanpakuto changed into a giant blae with huge guard shaped like his old it was bigger than ichigos he moves in a flash in an instant kenpatchi was standing next to ichigo"huh how did he move that fast "awed ichigo starring at kenpatchi who was looking at byakua who was in a daze then byakua looked down at his arm SPLUSSHH in a bloody mess his arm was gone now lying in front of him"i see you learned your zanpakuto name kenpatchi huh now we are all in trouble and now your going rogue ha you wont last for long we well bring you down"."no byakua you wont he brang his sword up and jumped in the air coming down with lots of force and slicing of byakuas head in a single slice blood was all over kenpatchis face he turned to the direction of wear ichigo was but was now gone yachiru walked up to kenpatchi"he got away kenny but well find him"."yes yes we will ".he said licking the blood from his face. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kenpatchi couldnt sleep, its been three days since he defected from the ranks of the captains, even killing one of his own in the process after one goal and one goal only the complete and utter destruction of the only swordsman ever to best him...Ichigo Kurosaki!

8:00 am small inn location Rukongai

"Kenny you need to sleep youll need all the rest you can get when you face down Ichigo, wouldnt want you pulling a muscle i battle would we"? Yachiru breathed as she rose from the best nights sleep shes had in three days.

"Ill sleep when Ichigo's body lay dead at my feet, How did you sleep"? Kenpatchi retorted in his usual aggresive tone.

"The best i have since weve been on the run finally a nice bed and not a hard forest floor, and if you dont get some sleep it might be you laying face down at Ichi's feet".  
Yachiru slipped out from under the covers to put on her haori (it had gotten torn and dirty from all the running and fightin but she didnt mind) Kenpatchi turned his head in respect and stared at the wall until she was completely covered.

"You know i dont mind Kenny weve been together for years now you dont have to turn away" She said smiling.

"I know but i do it out of respect... and dont go thinking Ichigo's going to best me again you little brat im going to ripp his guts out and shove them up his fucking ass"!  
he huffed but calmed down quickly.

"Well we best get going then kenny" she said collecting her zanpakuto and throwing it over her shoulder.

"Aye your right come on" He agreed as he knelt down and Yachiru mounted herself on his upper back and they left the room in silence.

Kenpatchi and Yachiru walked to the bottom floor of the inn and stopped to observe the floor before continueing just in case there were armed thugs scowering the area for there wearabouts,they have a price on there head a big one enough to make a man kill his own mother for. After making sure it was clear they continued over to the bar to let the owner know they were taking there leave.

"Were leaving the room is fine and heres the money i owe you, We'll be on are our.." Kenpatchi couldnt finish because at that moment the door to the inn was kicked open and armed men in yellow silk robes came charging in.

"You arnt going any were me and my boys here are taking you in ive been planning this assualt since the moment you checked in"! the bar man boasted and laughed thinking he was very clever.

"Really, cant i catch a fuckin break so i killed a mother fucker nobody liked his cold ass anyway, but if this is what you want... so be it bitch"! Kenpatci drew kigitsuria and faced the barman and laughed , then turned and faced the four boys in yellow.

" Hey dont turn your back on me after laughin ugh! AHH! gahhhhh" the barman's head eploded into several different peices and his fresh blood sprayed all over Kenpatchi and Yahchiru (who was now climbing off his back and sitting on a near by table reluctant to watch the bloodbath about to insew)

The first of the boys charged widly screaming as he just witnessed his fathers death soon the others followed his lead. Kenpatchi stepped aside avoiding the first two sons blows and then he swong driving his sword deep into both there backs they collasped over from broken spines bending in a way no man should ever bend.  
The two brothers that remained stared at there dead kin and then screamed words of revenge and fleed the bloody inn.

Kenpatchi licked the blood from kigitsuria and sheathed him.

"Anyone want to become a inn owner"? he said as Yachiru climbed onto his blood covered back. A weary looking man shoot his hand in the air.

"Congragulations todays your day" Kenpatchi laughed as he pulled the keys to the inn from the headless corpse and tossed them to the now smiling man then him and Yachiru left the inn without another word.  



	4. Chapter 4

Kenpatchi squinted when the light of the outside world hit his eyes, the he focused and scanned the area. The two boys gone from sight, but trouble still lurked Kenpatchi was sure they would alert someoe of there families death's.

"They'd be some pussy bitches not too...Then again they did run off pissing themselves haha" he chuckled to himself darkly. All of a sudden Yachiru slapped the side of his head really hard but ultimately doing no damage.

"God dammit Yachiru why the fuck did you do that"! He yelled rubbing his redded cheek.

"It's not nice to leave me out of your sick jokes kenny actually its kinda rude we are a team you know?" Yachiru pouted as she made a angry but cute face.

"Im sorry wont happen again." Kenpatchi glanced around one last time then choose a direction and began walking east of the recently newly owned inn.

"I cant focus in on it good from this far away but from the way i can read it Ichigo's spiritual pressure means he'still in the soul society, Can you feel him Yachiru?"  
Kenpatchi had passed the last town a long time ago they were in plain land now yellow feilds for miles.

"Yes but its faint for me to kenny" She said alil disapointed she counldnt help Kenpatchi she always wanted to make him happy.

"Thats to bad well i think were goin the right way...i hope" He sighed and kept the steady pace towards his prize.

It was dark now cool and calm Kenpatchi and Yachiru were trying to find a nice spot to rest for the night they searched for several minutes until they came upon a small clearing located beside a calmly flowing river. They made a fire and rolled out there sleeping mats placed there swords aside and layed back and drifted off to sleep.

A loud cracking sound woke Kenpatchi and Yahciru from there sleep. A giant branch just over head had been sliced from its tree and was falling fast, Kenpatchi rushed and scooped up Yahciru and doged her and himself safely beside the calm river.

"That was no accident Yachiru stay here im oing to get my blade...I can already feel the blood my lips, I get to kill someone oh joyess night." Kenpatchi ran over to where there camp used to be and quickly latched onto kigitsuria glancing around to find his attacker barely able to keep himslef still from his shear joy the person that tried to kill him had srong spiritual pressure very strong...Fun fun fun was all that was going through his mind.

"Come out come out wherever you are i want to taste your blood bitch!" He yelled at the darkness that surrounded him now since the branch smoldered the fire.

"Kenpatchi you sick fuck im glad they choose me to come aftr you even if there reason wa because they needed a reason to send me to my death...But im going to enjoy this fight till my last breathe you left us at our time of need i got branded a traitor and aizen is a traitor and you murder byuakua your a disgrace but in the eyes of the gotei so am i..." A voice whispered from the darkness then Momo Hinamori drifted out from behind a tree to left of Kenpatchi's current position.

"Momo? they sent you aizens little lap bitch for me! ugh! fucking! worthless Momo who'd rather suck her masters dick than admit he was fucking traitor yout not the only one whos going to enjoy this and i know im no one to judge anyone but you make me sick im glad aizen is gone faggot motherfucker!" Kenpatchi tore off his shirt and got into a battle stance smiling because he could see by the look on Momo's face that he had hit nerve.

In a blind rage after hearing those words disgrace the man she loved even more than his own actions Momo rushed into batttle with the battle hungry Kenpatchi.

Momo kicked off the ground thrust her sword into the air and then brought it down with all her might kenpatchi blocked with a horizontal blade and then pushed with all his power and threw Momo back into the air. A second later he appeared in the air directly behind her he raised his sword and cut deep into her back ripping her robes all the way through then she landed o the ground with a hard thud!.

When Momo regained her stance her robes feel from her body she was completely naked her breast heaving up and down as she caught her breathe. She tried to hold onto her bottom robe but it was to torn it feel reveiling her shaven pink vagina.

"Now i see why aizen liked you so much id be head over heels for a pair of tits like that to if i were a weaker man." Kenpatchi laughed and stared into Momo eyes. "You know your shikia right dont you whore?, I havent used mine yet and really need a good reason so why dont you give me one?"

"Fine you monster but you asked for it SHIKIA TOMBIUME!" Momo yelled then her sword flashed red and grew bigger growing branches out of its sides she got into a defensive stance prepared her naked cold body for the worst.

And it was right in front of her Kenpatchi held his blade in the air and smiled.

"Here goes nothing...MURDER THEM ALL KIGITSURIA!" he yelled then the spiritual pressure roared around him cracking the ground throwing water from the river near by Yachiru could barely breather let alone hold her position, Momo fell backwards but then quickly regained her footing when the pressure settled what she saw was monstrous almost as if it werent a shikia ay all it resembled the power of a bankia!

Kenpatchis long black hair was hung over his face his eyes a glowing yellow two giant black wings jutting out of his back and in his hand's a double bladed sword ribbed to the helt to the very tip of the transformed Zanpakuto. A true murderous demon!


End file.
